Yuzzarian Voovian (Funny bio of the week)
Yuzzoorian was gay in general. He always though he was young and fluffy but in reality he was kind of like benjamin button but he was born old and was old forever (uhu yowzz :3). Oh and Yuzz always was sexually attracted to mangos in a way. He didn't know why, but mangos turned Yuzz on. He wasn't allowed to smoke cookies but he did it anyway and got high. Vivian Yuzzarian '''(yuzz) was born into the Voovian on Friday 2006 B.C. His parents were Slut and Fatso, and he had three litter mates called whatever the fuck their names are. Once they were four weeks old they were allowed to shove their asses out of their lousy nursery. Youssarian often attempt to lead his siblings, being the ass of the litter, though his litter mates were jealous bishes and they just didn't co operate kay? Eventually Yuzz managed to make them submit in their BEAT THE SQOOSH game. In one ocassion they were playing at the den entrance and a coyote appeared nearby, the coyote was hungry so it mauled vela and resorted to canibalism and nommed the fat pup up with its boobies. Youssarian and his remaining litter mates survived to adulthood, physically, they were mentally idiots anyway. Youssarian and his brothers lived in the voovian peck for SOME TIME I DUNNO. During the time, things happened AKA FATSO AND SLUT DIED. Youssarian's older brother Drew the jealous heartless bootch took dominance next to a female whos name is literally UNKNOWN. When Karma smacked drew and he died and the female SIMPLY DISSAPEARED, Yuzzarian's older brother oozoot took the capitan bacon's deck and became the papa pirate, though soon pack members began to leave the pack cuz the papa pirate wasn't sexy enough. Young Ones Soon Thunder Cat the rabid eyeball, Hambone the forever turned on and Yuzzarian whos gay anyway (>:3 srry yuzz), left to begin their first roving expedition. After several days, they found three females called Shattered, Fathoe and Jayjay the lil airplane. The three males all exclaimed DAYUMMM when they saw the females so they decided to team up with them and get laid. And were soon joined by a teen male called Timp who also wanted to get laid. Forming a group that got known as the Yung Uns Peck. After several food fights, Yuzzarian attained the papa pirate pose. Thunder Cat got jealous and left while riding his scooter and later formed the Scooter dee dooth who he named after his fav thing in the world (his scooter ofcoz), the Scooters soon became the main boobies of the youngest, with Thunder Cat as their bigo pirato. Not long after, when Yuzzarian was injured, Hambone the idioto jealous mane wanted to be ze papa piratoooo so he attacked yuzz. Yuzz was busy eating tacos so Humpbone managed to rape him, yuzz got creepd and ran off. Yuzz wasnt sexy enough at the time to mate with Shatter , so in spring, Shatter gave birth to Hampork's pups cuz he was sexyer: Beethoven the composer who composed a syphony of farts, Einstein whos not a genius, Big Will who has something else thats big ;D, Mozart that added the instrumental burps into beethoven's symphony and Shakespeare who shall thou writeth bouth fappingth. Sadly, Beethoven and Einstein died, the rest of the young reached adulthood. Soon after the lil potats were born, Yuzz, who got over his taco addiction, challenged Hambone to be the papa pirate. Yuzz was fet after his tacos so his fatassness let him beat the hambone who works out at gyms. The following year, Shattur gave birth to Yuzzarian's first pups (he was proud of being sexy enough to have pups): Rocket Dog who was full on gas, Hassel, Yuzz Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat. Sadly, Wiley Kat was caniballed. When they were just teens, the Scooterdly doos attacked, and Bolt was slooshed up, his super bark wasnt enough to blow em up. Next sqooshy year, Shatter gave birth to a couple o slutz. When they were just a few days old, Hampork the idiot made a deno movo, and in the confusion Silver choked in the river. After a few days, their other rivals, the Whiskas cat food, attacked the den while Shakespeare was thou writhingth poterry was babysitting the pups. Shakespeare left cuz there was too much noise and couldnt concentrate in his poetry eeehm Fought bravely to protect them, and luckily, the Young Ones came back in time to chase the rivals off their turf. The Whiskas retreated, leaving a nigga higga behind: Finn, Shakespeare rescued him and hired him as a thou pottery helpath he was adopted into the Yung Uns. In winter, the pack split in to two warermelons. One of them consisted of Shatter, Fathom, Slip A lip, Hazel grace the teens and the other half consisted of Yuzzarian, Hampork Big Dick, Mozart, Shakespeare, Rocket Bitch and Junior. During that split, Mozart found an opportunity to be a slut, so she requested a "special delivery" from a loner called Fed ex before Yuzz and the others could chase him away. After a few weeks, the pack refarted back together. In spring, Shatter plopped out Peeta the Baker, a hundred Miles, goose Beak and Super Fluffeh Animal, and Mozart shitted Drew, Pooenix and Shod, though Shod was killed by Shatter as a warning to Mozart who was throwing too much shade. The following days Shutter appeared to be constipated and constantly had to leave the pack to find a toilet. She returned shortly after tho but she soon shattered herself. Yuz immediatly started looking for a new fuckbuddy but lil Timmy, now a fully grown adult + six pack (he wished for it) challenged Yoss for the deck. Yousse was stubborn, he had eaten so many tacos to get there he wasnt gonna let it go to waste so he fought back Timp but he was out of shape and his facesitting technique didnt work so he ran like ze lil puss he is "im too old for this shit" ~yuzz Timper and Sno were the papa pirates in one half, soon Timp left in search of a hoe who worshipped his abs, unlike Snow that didnt pay attention to his shit. so Hampork took the papa pirato rank ready to sink the ship, shit was going down. On the other half Yuz was lucky and found Jack frost, a hot slut in a bikini who wanted to join the fanbase, Yuzz accepted her right away as she was veryy hotteh, Frosts tits were bigger than Mustards so she was forced back to bein the piano player instead of directing the orchestra, Yuzz was even more turned on he couldnt wait for heating season. After a month, the two splooshes reunited and once again Humpbone fought Youssarian for dominance but this time it was different..Youz was fit now cuz after Shattur farted he wanted to impress the new sluts and Hampork had let himself go cuz he ate too many snow cones with Snow. His facesitting technique worked this time, it was his time to raise and shine. Sno fought Froost loops for the mama cowera rank but she melted and lost, frost became yuzz new no. 1 fangirl, it was official now. The two wolves quickly ate dessert together. On a day they were more stupid than usual and decided to leave Hampork with the potats, He started a random den move cuz he saw a wild rotten cheese outside but, luckily, Snow and the rest came to tell him everything would be ok. He still wasnt convinced, the rotten cheese was a threat and he couldnt take it anymore so he drove off with all the potats. baker almost choked on air but he finally did it, everyone was safe now thanks to his heroic action. When the pups were old enough yuzz took the whole gang on a picnic at the bunny land but everything changed when the Scooters attacked, only Avatar could stop them but when the scooters needed him most, he vanished, a 100 years passed and dingo found him and adopted him as another Yung uns brat, but he never told him who he really was. yuzz didnt want him at first cuz he could be too dangerous but sno wanted to adopt so he had to agree. Once heating season approached, a group of gunslingers Flesh, Doosh ka poosh and Home Store Gunner appeared to spice things up a bit. Youssarian and the other males didnt like their guns at all, they didnt want their bitches to be shot so they had to watch out (they didnt) cuz they sqooshed Mustard, Swift Butt, Rocket Ass and Snow the slutist. The papa pirate Youzz and his crew decided to go complain to the Cumandos ship cause they were being raided too much. however the local pirates didnt care and made them walk the board. the yung uns separated after that, Homie was on board and became the papa pirato of one of the Yung uns sploosh groups for the rest of the winter. it was a wild winter with Homie as their captain, they had a lot of parties and funfun nights everyday, they were having the time of their lives but fun couldnt last forever. next month the other sploosh group led by Yos found them and they had no choice but to welcome back Yuzz the master pirate, Homie left cuz he had already gotten everything he wanted in that month, a month they would never foreget ;D everything went back to normal, taco night everyday and mangos for dessert which wasnt all that bad. Next summer, Frost watered down and pooped three potatoes named Seacrest the radio host, Tidd, Oreo, Current and Tundrag. that summer was full of potats(most of them Homies gifts from his pirate days) muzart and Sno vomited some potats too, adding more to the mix, making it 13 shits, it was chaos all over tho Mossart killed Rocket dogs gasses. Mozart was fired cause her piano was wayy to loud and all the females were pissed at her, she decided to go solo but she wasnt very successful, she played on the streets but it wasnt enough and died of a prolonged earbleed. A few weeks later, Shakespeare was left babysitting the pups when the Scooters attacked again, he was busy writing poetry and didnt notice they came, he was raped from behind. When the Yung uns returned they saw their poet dead, they wouldnt forgive them for this so fathom mauled their momma cow into steaks so the scooters farted off real quick. The yung uns had lost their poet, which was a privilege in those days, but at least they had steak for dinner time. In winter Hampork finally left the pack to look for some hoes, Yuzz was glad he left but also sad, he had no one to fart on now. Hoodini the arabian bomber showed up at their camp to have some dessert, frost decided to eat dessert with him instead cuz Yuzz wasnt attending her requests. Yuzz had been busy relaxing in the shade, and paid no taco bucks. With Hambone gone, he started taking life on the donut side. Unfortunately, a month later, Frosty the snowmen died, so Yuzz had no main slut. He left to find a new one meanwhile Fung took papa pirate and later Timmy, but cosmo and wanda couldnt kill fung so it didnt last long. First he checked at the Whisks and Jackasses, but there were no sluts available. He was getting very depressed cuz he couldnt sqoosh anymore, so he went back to his taco and cookie addiction and got fat again. Two days later, he located the Whisks again, and managed to boop boop with a subordinate slut who was getting high around the river called Noomi, he was satisfyed and decided not to fap for five minutes. Both enjoyed getting high so they smoked some cookies together but he was chased away by the Whiskeys. His life as loner was hard, so he died like the son of a bitch he is. (:3) ~THIS BIO HAS BEEN CUT SHORT CUZ IM JUST TOO LAZY TO FRICKING WRITE ALL THAT KAY? Litters '''Shatter *SHOOPDY DOO WHAP * SLUTS AND HOES 'Frost ' *THE 36TH DONUT SHOP 'Naomi' *TACO BELL AND CHOCO BURGERS Descendants THE KRUSTY KRAB AND SPONGEBOB'S PAPA AND MOMAA Family UH? Family Tree FOOMILY TRAY Category:Funny Bios